


You Had Me at 'Hello'

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Making Out, Peterick, Tumblr idea, but i got in trouble last time, my apologies, so I'm playing it safe, teenage, the rating is probably too harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the text post:</p><p>"Why does no one tell me if we have people over, I just walked downstairs wearing a ‘say hey if youre gay’ T-shirt and batman boxers. We had 8 people over.<br/>They saw"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me at 'Hello'

**Author's Note:**

> The 'underage' tag is for referenced masturbation and a make out scene, no actual underage sex

              Summer vacation was the worst time of the year, if only because Patrick never actually got out of bed and did anything. Even though each year he promised himself it was going to be different, he was going to practice all his instruments every day, he never really lived up to it. He would practice sometimes, but mostly he lounged around in his underwear, jacked off, and played video games. It wasn’t a bad way to spend time, definitely not, but he couldn’t exactly pretend it was productive.

              Because of his summer sedentary state, Patrick was becoming gradually less observant to the world around him. He usually put on a robe before he went downstairs, or on a good day, an old pair of unwashed jeans and his holey Ghostbusters t-shirt. Which was, for the record, what he was wearing when Kevin brought home his incredibly hot roommate to say hi.

              “Keep walkin’, kid, he’s straight as an arrow,” Kevin said under his breath when he caught Patrick staring every time the boy stood up. Patrick had flushed, and after that tried to avoid Kevin’s roommate, just in case he was leering.

              It completely slipped his mind, then, the conversation his mom had with him in the kitchen the day after that. Her lawyer was dropping by the house for dinner to discuss her case, and how frustrating it was that he was bringing his son, a co-ed that wanted to join the firm in a few years.

              “Mom,” Patrick had rolled his eyes, “There’s no way the nerdy pre-law kid is gonna cause you any trouble.”

              “I’m paying for this time,” she had huffed, “If he wants it to be a training session for his kid, I should get a discount at least.”

              “Good luck with that,” Patrick’s bowl full of last night’s potato soup was done getting nuked in the microwave, and he went back to his room, which his family had begun to lovingly refer to as his ‘cave’.

              Remembering this conversation would have come in handy a few nights later, when Patrick realized three hours into Silent Hill 3 that he was absolutely starving. He didn’t really remember talking to his mom about tonight, but he did distinctly remember a box of MorningStar vegetarian corn dogs with his name on them. With that happy thought in mind, he ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time in excitement, without even bother to change into something more than too-tight Batman boxers and a “Say Hey if You’re Gay” shirt his sister had bought for him last Christmas.

              Half tripping down the last few steps into the living room, he realized just a second too late that he could hear the sound of polite laughter emanating from a room that definitely had the lights on. He stumbled into the middle of the room, and everyone in the room looked up and stared at him.

              A graying man in a suit, Patrick’s mother, another woman in an evening dress, and a really, really hot boy were all looking at him. The hot one, young and too-cool with flashing dark eyes, immediately smiled widely, his teeth glinting in the late afternoon light.

              “Hey,” he said, nodding at the shirt.

              “Bye!” Patrick squeaked, running back upstairs. He slammed his door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He slammed his head against the door and cursed the day he was born as an afterthought. He was about to bury himself under his blankets permanently when there was a knock at the door. Figuring that everyone in the house had already seen him mostly undressed, Patrick threw the door open shamelessly.

              Oh no. The hot boy. All black hair falling into his eyes and a too sparkly smile that nearly met the corners of his eyes.

              “I said ‘hey’,” he said, his tone mildly accusing.

              “S-so you did,” Patrick said. “I applaud your openness in your sexuality, but don’t you have a legal transaction to be observing?”

              “Nah,” the kid waved his hand, “They finished up, now they’re just eating dinner.”

              “You’re not hungry?” Patrick asked, trying to swallow his nerves.

              “Well, not in that sense,” he said, and tried, very badly, to wink. Patrick choked out a laugh.

              “Smooth!” he cackled, and the boy grimaced.

              “I’m Pete,” he sighed, and Patrick grinned, shaking his hand stiffly.

              “Patrick,” he said. He looked Pete up and down, and in a stroke of confidence he didn’t know he had in him, bit his lip, and said, “Hey yourself.”

              “Hey,” Pete said, his eyes no longer sparkling but now smoldering. He took a step closer to Patrick, way closer than anyone stood to have a conversation. Pete grabbed the back of Patrick’s head and tilted it back, his lips falling open, fingers in Patrick’s hair, and oh, oh, this shirt was the best gift Patrick had ever gotten, and Pete’s lips were pressing gently into his.

              Patrick shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet, lifted himself up, and pressed back into the kiss, more forcefully than Pete. Pete made a surprised but pleased noise in the back of his throat, and yanked Patrick’s hair back. Patrick gasped and stumbled backwards, and both of them fell onto the bed.

              “Great shirt,” Pete said, tracing Patrick’s jaw with his mouth, “You should get rid of it.”

              Patrick nodded, words failing him as he lifted up his arms and let Pete pull it over his head. Despite his inhibition, this turned out to be a wonderful idea, as now there was so much more skin for Pete to kiss, so much more for him to touch and oh, Christ, graze his teeth over. Still, it wasn’t fair to only take, so Patrick pushed the suit jacket off of Pete’s shoulders, and ripped a few of the buttons on his dress shirt trying to do the same to it.

              “Eager,” Pete murmured, and Patrick nodded, kissing his way around Pete’s collar. Pete had tattoos, something Patrick didn’t expect. He assumed the full-ride-scholar-pre-law had to be a bit of a nerd, yet Pete appeared to be anything but. A tattoo of a bad with a heart in it on his pelvis seemed to be pointed at the bottom, and that was the only sign Patrick needed to start fumbling with the button on Pete’s jeans.

              “Hey, easy,” Pete laughed. Patrick dug his nails into Pete’s hips, and Pete gasped, but buttoned his jeans again.

              “Not without buying me dinner,” he said, and Patrick nodded, pressing his lips back into Pete’s.

              Patrick was really starting to get comfortable raking his nails up and down Pete’s back, biting at his ears and sucking at his neck, and just when he was starting to get into a rhythm, he heard his door creak open, and a deep cough come from the doorway.

              “Pete,” an older man, Pete’s dad, said. “We’re going home. Did you want a ride?”

              “Yeah, thanks, one sec,” Pete blushed dark red, all the way down to the tattoo on his lower stomach, which was just - appetizing, but Patrick threw his shirt back on as well, unable to meet Pete’s father’s eyes.

              “I’ll wait in the car,” his father said, and as soon as he left, Patrick blurted;

              “Can I have your number?”

              “Thank God,” Pete said, yanking a pen out of his pocket and scribbling a number down on Patrick’s arm. “Call me as soon as you get ungrounded!”

              “Thanks,” Patrick said, smiling to himself as Pete dashed out of the door.

              He needed to send his sister a thank-you note for the shirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Prompt me anytime at cawmrseagull.tumblr.com


End file.
